Overture
by sekephile
Summary: October of the year 1899 and only two months left before the end and the beginning of the new century, Heiwajima Shizuo was an Imperial Viscount invited to Eastern's famous Opera House in Tokyo, where he found himself entangled with the strange affairs by the rumored 'Opera Ghost' – trapped between fantasy and reality, as a new kind of revolution was slowly taking place… [Shizaya]
1. Prologue - Act I

**Title: Overture**

 **Summary: October of the year 1899 and only two months left before the end and the beginning of the new century, Heiwajima Shizuo was an Imperial Viscount invited to Eastern's famous Opera House in Tokyo, where he found himself entangled with the strange affairs by the rumored 'Opera Ghost' – trapped between fantasy and reality, as a new kind of revolution was slowly taking place…**

 **Shizaya. Phantom of the Opera AU. Historical Fiction. Meiji Era. Disfigured Izaya. Rating May Change from T to M.**

 **Many thanks to katBelle for the beta.**

* * *

 **Overture**

.

 _"_ _Recall all those days, look back on all those times,_

 _Think of the things we'll never do,_

 _There will never be a day when I won't think of you."_

 _-Think Of Me, Phantom of the Opera_

.

 **Prologue**

 _October 1956_

The chilly evening air bit his aging old skin as he stepped out from his black transport. The idea of riding a fuel-powered four-wheeled vehicle was still new to him despite how times had changed over the years. He gripped the curved handle of his cane as he strolled down the familiar sidewalk. The lampposts lighting his way were all new but the bricked path was still the same. A feeling of nostalgia washed over him as he reminisced how he used to run and chase after that black shadow and swoop _him_ up in his arms and ravish him with kisses. He briefly closed his eyes and a smile appeared on his worn saggy face. Ten years had already passed since the passing of his beloved and eleven years of newly acquired peace since the devastating second World War.

The old Opera House stood before him. It had suffered a great damage during the war and unfortunately had never been repaired since the disbandment of the Imperial hereditary peerage, which occurred two years later after the defeat of their nation. The imperial reign had come to its end and a new type of government was formed to ensure the long lasting peace. He strode inside, arriving right on time as they began to auction a pristine white porcelain mask. The mask of the rumored Opera Ghost that had lived under the cellars and haunted this old Opera House. Tiny cracks already decorated the cheekbones and the shape was molded from an actual human face, a subject of interest for a very long time, the person behind the mask even more so.

The mysterious existence of the phantom of the opera cost him quite a fortune as he successfully won the bid for the mask. He lightly stroked the brittle texture with his shaking fingers before he held it up in the air and stared lovingly at the two boring holes, imagining a beautiful pair of ruby-red eyes flaring up with passion. A familiar figure caught his peripheral vision as he lowered the mask, hugging it protectively to his chest. The other man bowed his head in greeting, and he returned the gesture in acknowledgement. _Was it Ryuugasaki?_ He was really bad at memorizing names, especially in his old age when he was having a hard time even remembering where he'd placed certain objects. Unconsciously he gripped the mask in his hold.

Memories were sometimes unreliable and he wanted at least some proof that his beloved had existed as he stared down again at the mask on his lap. He could still hear him singing his deadly siren song in his head and how he wished to see or catch a glimpse of his Angel of Music again and that 'terrifying beauty' that perhaps no one but him would appreciate. He had noticed the broken grand chandelier from the accident that caused an uproar decades ago, still lying on the floor. The former _shishaku_ , or Viscount, slowly walked towards the shattered fragments as his mind veered back to the past and began the story about truth, freedom, hope, but above all, love…a very twisted love.

.

 **Act I**

 _May 1876_

The cruise passengers disembarked as soon as they arrived at one of the trading ports on the outskirts of town. The doctor and newly appointed _hakushaku_ , or Count, stretched up his arms in relief as he sauntered down towards the carriage waiting for him. The trip back home was truly exhausting. He saw a group of blind _biwa-hoshi_ , lute priests, dressed in their typical Buddhist monk robes performing on the corner of the street with their _shamisen_ despite the continuing decline in popularity of the traditional _heike_ music since the collapse of the Tokugawa shogunate and the abolition of the Todoza. Many musicians had lost their status and social privileges, including the availability of avenues for performance. His country had drastically changed ever since it opened its borders to western modernization and left behind its state as an isolated feudal society.

The fall of Edo eight years ago had marked the end of the feudal military dictatorship and had restored the practical imperial rule under His Highness, the emperor Meiji. The city of Edo was renamed as Tokyo and became the new official capital of their country. As he drove around the city, the western influence was very prominent from infrastructure to clothing. The small confectionery shop where he used to buy traditional Japanese sweets like his favorite _dango_ were now selling foreign goods like madelaines, eclairs, and crepes, favoring the new era and western trend. It'd been three years since he left and as his carriage stopped in front of the newly constructed Raira Opera House, a replica of the Garnier Opera in Paris, France, it was as if he found himself again in the streets of Europe.

A middle-aged man dressed in an expensive western suit greeted him as he dismounted from his carriage. "Welcome back, Count Kishitani Shingen."

Shingen returned the gesture, and immediately recognized his new host. "I apologize for my lateness, Duke Yodogiri Jinnai." He shook his hand, a common gesture from the westerns that indicated friendliness and mutual agreement, though they weren't really on friendly terms. In fact, the two were rivals in the science field but they did both agree on one thing. The research group dedicated to finding supernatural existence was founded by the two top geniuses of Nebula, and Shingen had known him for a long enough time to recognize the hidden smile on Yodogiri's face. It could only mean one thing, and he instantly knew that his rival had succeeded in capturing the legendary demon sword. Shingen also brought good news with him about his expedition in Ireland.

A loud wail suddenly pierced the quiet night. Hearing it both men curiously approached the tattered cardboard box lying on the white marble steps of the newly erected Opera House. "What in the world…?"

Inside was a small bundle of life crying desperately for attention, wrapped in filthy rags that covered up to the poor angel's face. Shingen removed the damn cloth that was blocking the little one's breathing, and dropped his hand in terror at the sight. Cases of infants being abandoned on the streets were nothing new, but he had never encountered a case like 'this' before, as he slowly recovered from his shock and gently took the neonate in his arms. "What in Buddha's name is that thing?" He heard Yodogiri say behind him, his voice laced with pure disgust. Shingen could see his face cringing in repulsion when he turned around to expose the disfigured infant to his appreciative view. Perhaps it was the look on Shingen's face that made the other man drew back in horror. "No. No, Kishitani. This is an Opera House, my Opera House; not an orphanage for poor abandoned souls."

"Don't you feel any mercy for this poor abandoned soul?" the Count asked in a sympathetic tone. But if there was one thing about Kishitani Shingen, it was that the doctor had no heart. Things like sympathy and compassion were unimportant to him and the man could dissect a living, still breathing human being without flinching and holding a big smile on his face. Yodogiri narrowed his eyes as Shingen slowly approached him carrying that 'object of nightmare' and stopped just two feet away from him. "It's not like you're going to take care of _him_." So apparently, the vile thing had a gender. "Don't you think it's too cruel to leave a completely defenseless newborn child here out in the cold?"

 _Cruel?_ Yodogiri almost scoffed. If there was someone cruel between them, it was definitely not him. "Has it ever crossed your mind that perhaps it's parents purposefully left it here alone to die?" Yodogiri retorted. The Duke could tell just by looking at its state that it would not survive. It was too tiny for healthy, normal human infant, skinny like a skeleton, and the face…oh the face! The man felt the bile threatening to rise in the back of his throat and he looked away. But Shingen remained rooted in his spot and stared at him expectantly. Yodogiri clicked his tongue in irritation, before he finally gave in. "Fine, do whatever you want. I don't want that vile creature near me." He sharply turned on his heels, his coat swishing along with him as he made his way back to his Opera House.

Shingen smiled at his little victory. Admittedly, it was rather fun teasing the other man but Shingen shortly found himself at lost for what to do next. He stared at the little bundle of life in his arms. The poor little angel had finally hushed down, though there was nothing angelic about _his_ appearance. If there was one thing to describe him, he looked like the incarnation of the demon himself – a devil's child, with his bloody red eyes staring back at Shingen. The Count considered his decision of taking in the child. Perhaps Yodogiri was right, maybe he should leave 'it' here outside. Shingen didn't care either way if 'it' would live or die, but the little one suddenly graced him a twisted smile with his small, deformed lips. And his bloody red eyes that spoke of death, shone for a moment with life.

Shingen had been in many places, had seen many things, and had encountered a lot of people and 'human-alike', as he smiled back at the neonate in his arms. This poor child wanted to live. His instinct told him so, and the Count would grant him that opportunity. "I shall give you a name, but a native Japanese name wouldn't suit you…" Something glinted underneath the infant's thin clothes that had immediately caught his attention. Interestingly it was a silver cross hanging around his neck. A silver cross in a Shinto and Buddhism country. "Izaya…you will be the prophet of this Opera House."

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Meiji Period – October 23, 1868 to July 30, 1912.**

 **Biwa hōshi – were travelling performers in the era of Japanese history preceding the Meiji period. They were often blind and had adopted the shaved heads and robes common to Buddhist monks.**

 **The Fall of Edo – took place between May and July 1868, when the Japanese capital of Edo (modern Tokyo), controlled by the Tokugawa Shogunate fell to forces favorable to the restoration of the Emperor Meiji during the Boshin War.**

 **Tokugawa Shogunate – was the last feudal Japanese military government which existed between 1603 and 1867.**

 **Kazoku (華族 literally "Magnificent/Exalted lineage") – was the hereditary peerage of the Empire of Japan, which existed between 1869 and 1947. They were divided into five ranks based on the British peerage, but with titles derived from the ancient Chinese nobility:**

 **1\. Prince or Duke (公爵 kōshaku)**

 **2\. Marquis (侯爵 kōshaku)**

 **3\. Count or Earl (伯爵 hakushaku)**

 **4\. Viscount (子爵 shishaku)**

 **5\. Baron (男爵 danshaku)**


	2. Act II

**Thank you for those who had left a review on the previous chapter and many thanks to katBelle for the Beta.**

* * *

 **Overture**

.

 _"With feasting and dancing and song,_

 _Tonight in celebration,_

 _We greet the victorious throng,_

 _Returned to bring salvation."_

 _-Hannibal, Phantom of the Opera_

.

 **Act II**

 _October 1899_

The young Viscount was greeted by the cool autumn air as he climbed out of his carriage. The leaves of the maple and ginkgo trees had already turned red and yellow as he shortly paused to admire the view and the magnificent architectural design of the famed Raira Opera House. The renowned theater building stood at a height of about seventy meters or two hundred thirty feet that had caught the attention of the masses in and outside the country. The exorbitant establishment was inspired from the Garnier Opera House in Paris, France and this ambitious enterprise was owned by the infamous Duke Yodogiri Jinnai. It received different reactions for its neoclassical architectural style, some of it was positive, the rest apprehensive for the plodding but alarming growing western influence.

Not all of his fellow countrymen were fond of the ever growing change. Even though they had already adopted the political, military, technological, economic, and social forms of the Westerns to be able to compete with the modern world, the huge loss both in cultural and domestic industry brought by the Meiji restoration were still being lamented especially by the patriots and lower class who had lost their status and living. The existence of a Beaux-Arts style Opera House in the Far East mainly in Japan was proof of a former isolated feudal society's evolution towards innovation. The establishment was incessantly criticized by both foreigners and natives as East Asia's malpractice of art and music, and an insult to the traditional Japanese music, which only increased the tension regarding acceptance and equality.

The construction of the Raira Opera House had become quite a symbol for change, evolution, and _power_. The one hundred seventy meters long and one hundred twenty meters wide theater building was not just a place for social gatherings but for classified political and scholarly meetings. The majestic architectural design and palatial structural style were only a front for what was behind this music sanctuary. The Raira Opera House wasn't only a shelter for the performing arts; it also housed illegal scientific experiments that the young Viscount was determined to find out.

Heiwajima Shizuo took his time admiring the ceremonial grand staircase of white marble with a balustrade of red and green marble, which divided into two divergent flights of stairs that led to the grand foyer. The ceiling of the staircase's nave was painted by the famous Kanō school that was also responsible for the decorations of the Nijō castle in Kyoto, and depicted a scene of the water dragon god from Japanese mythology.

A young man perhaps sixteen years of age dressed in yellowish white garb clumsily tucked in his unpressed black trousers and partnered with cheap suspenders, welcomed Shizuo. The boy politely introduced himself as Ryuugamine Mikado, one of the stagehands that handled the props. He apologized for the absence of their mistress who managed the Opera House as he lead the Viscount to the auditorium where he would meet up with some acquaintances and perhaps, possible political allies. Shizuo silenced the page boy with a fixed glare when he started to get on his nerves. The royal treatment he was receiving because of his blond hair, rare for native Japanese people, combined with his aristocratic looks and powerful presence had earned him quite a reputation.

Shizuo was not pure Japanese. His mother, the late Baroness Heiwajima Namiko was a half-French noble and he inherited her aristocratic looks while his younger brother Kasuka inherited their father's oriental handsomeness. Even though they were raised as gentlemen by their mother in western standard, their father, the late Viscount Heiwajima Kichirou, was a former heir to one of the daimyo families and student of a distinguished samurai and he tried to apply the 'way of the warrior' to his own two sons. Specially trained by their father, Shizuo and Kasuka finished their military service in the Imperial Army rather early with excellence and honors. After, Shizuo was sent abroad to study British politics and military tactics.

He was on a vacation in France when he received the unfortunate news of their father's passing. Heiwajima Kichirou had been diagnosed with tuberculosis and was buried next to their mother. Upon the death of the head of the Heiwajima household, Shizuo, as the eldest, was forced to succeed the title of a Viscount. With his exceptional military and academic background, Shizuo could easily win the favor of the emperor and other higher ups if it wasn't for his short temper and ill attitude towards his fellow nobles and his rumored 'monstrous' strength. It was a good thing he had his younger brother Kasuka who both played the role of his meditator and adviser, and with Kasuka's knowledge and charming personality the younger Heiwajima became an effective diplomat.

Kasuka was also the one who suggested him to become a patron of the Opera House. Even though Shizuo was not musically inclined and had only watched one performance of _Faust_ during his stay in Paris, his younger brother had shown great promise in the Opera business and under the name 'Hanejima Yuuhei', had became a successful lead tenor singer. His continuous success gave him the advantage to covertly investigate the place regarding the illegal scientific experiments and of Raira Opera House being a secret institution in which only Buddha might have the clue. Shizuo's invitation to the Opera House by the Duke himself was a huge stepping stone to confirm his suspicion and to fulfill the mission secretly assigned to him by the emperor who was dubious of his trusted peer's questionable actions.

Preoccupied with his own thoughts of how he would expose the Duke Yodogiri Jinnai, he didn't notice that they already reached the end of the hallway and Ryuugamine's voice brought him back to awareness as he announced that they were finally here. Shizuo heard that the auditorium could sit about two thousand guests, and could accommodate as many as four hundred artists. The five-tiered auditorium had a traditional Italian horseshoe-shape and was sixty meter high from floor to ceiling. It was sumptuously decorated with red velvet, stucco, marble, and gold leaf. Hanging above was a giant bronze and crystal chandelier that weighed about seven-ton and consisted of three hundred forty lights, while the ceiling area which surrounded the chandelier was painted with images of Japanese deities.

"Well, if it isn't Shizuo-kun!" a bespectacled man in his early twenties greeted him as he excitedly approached the young Viscount. The rather intimate address caught him off guard and he stared at the other man curiously before his eyes flashed in recognition. It'd been almost a decade since he'd last seen his childhood friend before Shizuo enrolled to the Imperial Army Academy. They managed to keep in contact with each other through letters and the occasional postcards. The last he'd heard from Kishitani Shinra was that he had finally finished medicine school and become a doctor like his father.

The lucky bastard also managed to snag a foreigner girlfriend named Celty Sturluson, which he always bragged about in his letters. Shizuo couldn't wait to meet this mysterious girl if only Shinra would allow it; his friend was questionably protective of this 'Celty'. "It's been forever since we last saw each other, how was Paris? Shizuo-kun looks a lot more dignified now compared to when we were younger, I always knew that little ball of fury would grow up into a fine young man! Did you miss me?"

Shizuo gave him a wry smile as he shook his hand and his friend winced when the Viscount nearly crushed his bones. "It's nice to see you again too, Shinra." The doctor quickly took back his hand as soon as he released his grip and laughed nervously saying he hadn't change and his strength and temper were still frightening. The noise up ahead caught their attention, and Shizuo saw the conductor was yelling at everyone on the stage. It seemed they were rehearsing and he heard the elderly maestro whimpering that 'this will not do' and 'he wouldn't like it'. The Viscount assumed that he was referring to the Duke when one of the props suspending above suddenly crashed down on the stage, and there were a short moment of panic and screaming.

Shizuo heard someone shout, "It's the ghost! The Opera ghost is here!" before they were silenced by a stern-looking woman who'd suddenly come out of nowhere as she calmly adjusted her glasses. The Viscount immediately recognized her. Kujiragi Kasane was one of the managers of the Opera House and also worked as a secretary for Yodogiri. There were rumors that she was the Duke's mistress because a commoner like her who didn't have any blue-blood running in her veins couldn't attain such a position. Kujiragi turned to approach them and Shizuo didn't miss the look she was giving Shinra before she acknowledged him, and apologized for not being able to welcome him properly. He dismissed the notion and expressed his concern instead about the safety of the performers, mostly for Kasuka's sake, and Kujiragi assured him that it was just a 'minor' accident.

This didn't escape the Viscount's rising suspicion but before he could ask for more, the mistress already excused herself while giving Shinra one last look. The gesture prevented Shizuo from going after her and quietly elbowed his friend beside him. "I think she likes you."

Shinra gave him a look that told him that he'd just stated the obvious. The rehearsal for the new Opera smoothly resumed like nothing had happened though the tension was still evident in the performers and especially the conductor as he shakily yelled from the top. The scene told of the return of the troops from fighting against the invading army of a neighboring land and judging by the costumes and backdrops the story was set in the Nara period. But there was one thing that greatly bothered Shizuo as he turned to his friend. "What is this Opera Ghost?"

The young Viscount had first heard of it from his younger brother's letters. Supposedly there was an illusory ghost haunting this Opera House and according to what he understood so far, this ghost was threatening the managers and staffs. From what Shizuo had witnessed, this 'ghost' seemed very capable of harming someone for an intangible presence. He didn't believe for a second that it was just an accident and the grim look on his friend's face heightened his supposition. There was something strange going on in this Opera House. And Shinra must have at least known something because his father the Count Kishitani Shingen was the other manager of Raira Opera House. "I'm sorry Shizuo-kun but I'm a man of science and you know we men of knowledge don't believe in such things that have no proof."

Shizuo didn't hide his disappointment but his friend's answer somehow made sense. The young Viscount also didn't believe in such specters and the whole thing was quite laughable especially now they were nearing the twentieth century. Tales of ghosts and yokai were just products of the creative imagination of the people of the past, as there were only science and technology to look forward to today. As soon as the rehearsal was finished – it was decided that they had to cut it short today due to the earlier predicament – Shinra took the liberty to introduce Shizuo as the new patron, and as expected there were girlish giggles coming from the ballet rats. Shizuo was aware of the fact that he was easy on the eyes but he was not a bit interested on pursuing romance. He had more important priorities in life, and thankfully there was one girl who seemed to share his sentiment.

Yagiri Namie was the niece of the Marquis Yagiri Seitarou and the lead soprano of the Raira Opera House. She looked disinterested and even snorted when Shinra introduced him to her. Shizuo had heard from Kasuka about Yagiri Namie's snobbish and temperamental attitude and he thought that the title _Prima Donna_ suited her best. "Pardon me Kishitani-sensei and Heiwajima-shishaku, but I have no time for nonsensical pleasantries. I almost got killed today and if you don't take any action against this so called 'accidents', then I advise you to start giving refunds now for tonight's show."

The poor doctor who was standing on his father's behalf violently reacted but the prima donna paid no heed to his pleas. Shizuo felt a small sympathy for both of them, and while everyone was worked up for their prima donna's sudden withdrawal, the Viscount heard a distant chuckle. When he turned around the bell-like voice had already disappeared.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Beaux Arts – was an elaborate architectural style and references classical elements of Greek and Roman architecture that favoured order, symmetry, grandiosity, and ornamentation.**

 **Kanō school – was the longest lived and most influential school of painting in Japanese History; it's more than 300 year prominence is unique in world art history.**

 **Nijō castle – is a flatland castle in Kyoto, Japan and was built as the Kyoto residence of the Tokugawa shoguns.**

 **Daimyo – powerful feudal lords, but subordinate only to the shogun; their era ended soon after the Meiji Restoration and together with the** _ **kuge**_ **, they formed a new aristocracy called the** _ **kazoku**_ **.**

 **Faust – protagonist of a classic German legend and was a scholar who is highly successful yet dissatisfied with his life, which leads him to make a pact with the Devil, exchanging his soul for unlimited knowledge and worldly pleasures. The Faust legend has been the basis for three major operas:** _ **Mefistofele**_ **,** _ **Doctor Faust**_ **, and** _ **Faust**_ **\- the last one by** _ **Charles Gounod**_ **, which Shizuo had seen during his stay in Paris.**

 **Nara period - covers the years from AD 710 to 794. Most of Japanese society during this period was agricultural in nature and centered on villages. Most of the villagers followed a religion based on the worship of natural and ancestral spirits called** _ **kami**_ **.**

 **Since the story and novel of** _ **Le Fantôme de l'Opéra**_ **or** _ **The Phantom of the Opera**_ **by** _ **Gaston Leroux**_ **is partly inspired by historical events at the Paris Opera during the nineteenth century, and the Bakufu modernized its army through the assistance of French military missions led by** _ **Jules Brunet**_ **who had an important role in the latter part of the Boshin war between the Imperial's forces and the Shogun's army, I decided to make Shizuo part-french and a natural blond due to these circumstances but more importantly for the sake of the setting of the fic.**

 **The main structure of Raira Opera House was mostly based on** _ **Palais Garnier**_ **(the same Opera House which was use as the setting for Leroux's 1910 novel and Webber's musical) with some touch of Japanese art designs to balance it out. Also, this fic is inspired both from the novel and the musical (and the 2004 movie). Though, Shizuo is like the counterpart of Philippe, Raoul's older brother, whose character didn't quite make any appearance on some adaptations.**

 _ **SG - The narrator in the prologue is Shizuo :) Thank you for taking your time to leave a review!**_

 _ **AN: Feedback are much appreciated.**_


	3. Act III

**Many thanks to katBelle for the beta.**

* * *

 **Overture**

.

 _"A voice from above, and in my dreams,_

 _He was always there, somewhere inside hiding,_

 _Somehow I know he's always with me,_

 _He, the unseen genius."_

 _-Angel of Music, Phantom of the Opera_

.

 **Act III**

"Good evening sirs and madam. Welcome to Raira Opera House. May I see your tickets please?" a young man in his teens politely asked with a charming smile decorating his handsome face. Like Shizuo he had a noticeable golden mane that seemed to shine along with his dazzling smile. This kid was obviously of foreign descent though his oriental looks were more prominent. Employing a flashy young concierge was very like the Duke and his fellow nobles who greatly favored aesthetics. Most of their stewards were easy on the eyes as appearance had been just as important to their status. It reflected their disposition. The young Viscount silently handed the concierge the tickets and the boy's eyes widened by a fraction as he automatically bowed and lead them to their assigned box.

Shizuo didn't miss the stolen glances that came their way. They were quite a striking trio, especially his beautiful female companion who looked stunning in her red evening gown, as she walked closer to him looking uncomfortable with their surroundings. He placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping to ease her nervousness and his kouhai muttered a shy thanks as she slipped her arm into his. They looked like a couple but he and Varona were just friends. He met the Russian Baroness when he went on a vacation in Northern Ireland and had saved her red scarf that was accidentally blown by the strong wind and went into the sea.

Varona was very adamant about paying him back, and they had formed a sort of senpai-kouhai relationship. Tom Tanaka, a senpai from the Imperial Army Academy and a fellow Viscount, would always tease them but Shizuo only saw Varona as a younger sister.

They arrived in front of their designated box but before Shizuo could enter he noticed that the box beside them had some sort of barricade. Shizuo immediately asked if the box was under construction and the concierge visibly sweatdropped. "Y-yes, it had been under construction for a while now but it's nothing to worry about, Heiwajima-shishaku. Your younger brother, Hanejima-dono is already here inside." The Viscount stared at him for a long moment, and drew the heavy red velvet drapes as he stepped inside. "The performance will start in just a few minutes. Tonight's show features a new Opera and leading star, Hijiribe Ruri. Please enjoy and thank you for your patronage," the young concierge said and hurriedly left.

Kasuka was already in his seat, while Tom and Varona were seated on the left side, and Shizuo quickly took a seat beside his brother when the overture started to play. "Welcome back, Aniki," Kasuka murmured beside him and the Viscount acknowledged his younger brother with a small smile. They hadn't got the chance to bond sooner because both were busy with their assignments. Kasuka was still playing undercover but tonight he was relieved of his role under his older brother's strict instructions and personal wishes. Ever since that incident at the rehearsal, Shizuo didn't want his brother to get himself involved until he was certain it was already safe for him to perform.

They were suddenly occupied by a sweet, almost angelic voice emanating the whole auditorium. Everyone had been fully entranced by the beautiful young maiden standing on the center of the stage. The heavenly voice was coming from her. She was playing the role of a young lovesick empress who was forced to marry the emperor, an abusive man who was hungry for power. Shizuo could feel the sorrow of the empress as she sang all of her dreams and secret love for her young guard, her sworn protector, friend, and confidant. There were series of fighting, gossips running around the palace, and secret rendezvous between the two lovers. The male protagonist had supposedly been given to Kasuka but he declined the role due at Shizuo's wish and it was given to another young man named Rokujo Chikage.

Kasuka had been an understudy of Rokujo who was originally the lead tenor of Raira Opera House and was also known as a huge flirt. He tried to hit on their prima donna and the latter was not pleased. Yagiri sent a complaint to the managers and Rokujo was suspended for a month as per Yagiri's wish. Kasuka was promoted to the principal role and his natural talent had led him to become one of Raira's important faces. The withdrawal of both of their leading stars now opened the way for Rokujo Chikage to redeem his lost title and for Hijiribe Ruri's debut from being a make-up artist to lead soprano. After the first act, there was a twenty minute interlude and Kasuka suddenly rose from his seat. "Aniki, I'm just going to the backstage to check on some things."

Shizuo nodded silently and felt a bit guilty for not allowing his younger brother to join the performance because of his own selfishness. Kasuka quickly left the box, and the Viscount felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Varona, and she looked worried about him as she squeezed his shoulder in comfort. Shizuo immediately reassured her that he was just fine and squeezed her hand back. Before the start of the second act, Kasuka returned to them and Shizuo noticed that his younger brother looked quite anxious. He was about to question him but the curtains rose again indicating the beginning of the second act. There were a lot of arguments and finally the confrontation as the Empress tried to save her lover from the hands of her cruel husband but failed.

She was singing, crying her heart out for the death of her love, and Shizuo noticed that her lovely face was glistening with tears and her whole figure with sweat as she hit the highest note. It was awfully moving and her mouth was agape and the Viscount swore that she would faint. There were a round of applause and standing ovations from the captivated audience as they screamed her name and threw roses on the stage. The curtains fell down and the performance was finally over. Shizuo belatedly noticed that his brother was long gone. When he leaned over the balcony to search for Kasuka, he caught a shadowy figure at the box beside them. He leaned further, trying to take a closer look when someone suddenly pulled him back by the collar.

"Shizuo-senpai, what are you doing? You're going to fall over," Varona said in a monotone voice. "Tanaka-senpai excused himself a minute ago because something important came up. Kasuka-san must have gone backstage if you are loo- what are you looking at over there?" Curious about the Viscount's sudden odd behavior, she looked over his shoulder but only saw an empty box. "Is there something wrong, Shizuo-senpai?"

"I thought I saw a figure over there," Shizuo said in confusion but he quickly dismissed it and went to look for his younger brother. He asked the concierge from before to take them backstage though the Russian Baroness apologized, saying that she couldn't come with him. They parted ways but not before she placed a kiss on his left cheek and Shizuo blushed slightly. He wasn't really accustomed to these western gestures and he could see the boy beside him was bright pink and awkwardly apologized. Shizuo cleared his throat, as they continued on their way. Working men passed them and everyone looked really busy cleaning up when one of the ballet girls approached them.

"Masaomi, why have you brought the Viscount here? This isn't really a good time to be giving private tours here in the backstage. Hijiribe-san is not in a very good condition to entertain guests so admirers would have to wait until the doctor allows it," the girl said in a hushed voice as she looked warily at him and stiffly bow her head in greeting.

"It's okay Saki, the Viscount isn't here for Hijiribe-san. He's looking for Hanejima-san. Do you happen to know where he is?" the concierge, Masaomi, asked.

The young ballet girl named Saki only looked more hesitant, and Shizuo was getting impatient as he interrupted. "I'm actually Hanejima Yuuhei's older brother. I'm really sorry to bother you but could you please lead me to where he is?" She appeared visibly surprised when he mentioned that Yuuhei, or Kasuka, was his brother.

Shizuo was already used to such reactions because he and his brother didn't really look alike, not to mention people always mistook him for a foreigner because of his blond hair. Some had boldly assumed that they were half-siblings or one of them was adopted because of the great differences in their appearance and personality, and though they were both labeled very handsome the older Heiwajima was loud and rowdy while the younger was quiet and timid.

He followed the girl, and they arrived in front of the dressing room of Hijiribe Ruri. Before he could ask why they there she knocked on the door three times and turned the knob.

Kasuka was there inside sitting on a stool beside the bed where the star of the night was lying unconscious. And standing at the foot of the bed was his friend Shinra. The doctor turned to him in surprise. He heard Shinra asked why he was here but Shizuo only walked closer to the bed to look at the young soprano. She looked sickly and pale, and Shinra took the liberty to explain the situation. The girl had fainted right after the performance and the doctor had diagnosed it as stress due to pressure. The sudden withdrawal of their prima donna and the right-to-the-last-minute decisions had likely caused this, and Shizuo felt sorry for her. He also didn't miss the way his younger brother was holding her hand and the Viscount couldn't help but felt slightly embarrassed.

Kasuka wasn't really an open book like his older brother and sometimes Shizuo had a hard time trying to read between the lines but it was now very clear that the younger Heiwajima was completely taken by the beautiful soprano. Hijiribe Ruri's name had appeared a number of times in Kasuka's letters and Shizuo thought she was a close friend but it appeared that wasn't the case. "Angel," she murmured in her unconscious state and the Viscount raised an eyebrow.

 _Angel_. Shizuo had heard it beforehand from Kasuka that aside from the Opera ghost, there was this angel who taught the former make-up artist to sing. Ruri slowly opened her eyes. "Angel, where are you?" the poor girl uttered dreamily, her voice sore from all the singing. Shizuo wondered if they would allow her to perform again after this. Ruri was clearly not ready yet for this kind of pressure and she wouldn't be able to handle the fame. The girl was too delicate. "Yuuhei-san?"

"I'm here, Ruri-san." Kasuka gently took her hand and even though his younger brother's expression didn't change, Shizuo could tell that he was really worried about her. "Everything's going to be alright, Ruri-san. You are going to be fine, I promise. Kishitani-sensei told me that you need a breather from all of this practice, and I already asked Kujiragi-san to allow you for a little vacation," he said with a small smile. "I have arranged us a trip to Kyoto. I remember you mentioning before that it was your hometown and that you'd wanted to pay a visit someday. We could leave tomorrow if you've fully recovered by then." This was the first time the Viscount had heard about this trip, but he wouldn't stop them if they ever wished to elope. He was already prepared to give them his blessing.

Ruri suddenly grabbed Kasuka's sleeve in panic and there was a wild look in her eyes. "No, no Yuuhei-san. The Angel of Music is very strict. I…I can't go with you. Please forgive me, things…have changed," she said in a rather desperate voice and Shizuo couldn't comprehend the hidden plea in her tone. It was as if she was asking to be saved but from whom? This Angel of Music?

The poor girl started to sound delusional and his friend, the doctor, took the chance to explain that Ruri had a lunatic stalker from before who had killed her cat in an attempt to wound her emotionally and mentally, and had threatened that he would hurt everyone she cared about. Apparently, she was traumatized after that incident and found comfort through daydreams. The young soprano sounded mad to Shizuo, as those daydreams were not dreams but delusions.

The Viscount suddenly found himself with a huge dilemma. Although, Ruri seemed to be kind and sweet according to Kasuka's letters, the poor girl would seriously need some professional help if she kept going on about this Angel of Music of hers. She shied away from Kasuka's touch and continued rambling about how strict the Angel of Music was and told Kasuka that she would stop seeing him as per ordered by the Angel of Music. _Angel of music, angel of music, angel of music!_

Shizuo was getting irritated by all of this delusional talk and his younger brother wasn't really much of a help either because he was head over heels crazy for the poor soprano. Shizuo vowed that he would protect Kasuka at any cost, even if he had to offer his own soul to the devil, Opera Ghost, or Angel of Music.

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Red scarf – this is a scene from the novel of how Raoul first met Christine when they were children, in which he reminds her that he is "the little boy who went into the sea to rescue your scarf." Though, Ruri is like the counterpart of Christine in here while Kasuka is kind of Raoul.**

 _ **Feedback are much appreciated.**_


End file.
